


Don’t Leave My Swamp

by hentai_wh0re



Category: Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, I Wish This Was Canon, I hate myself, M/M, Shrek and bakugou love each other and dio records them fucking, Smut, dio is a vsco girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentai_wh0re/pseuds/hentai_wh0re
Summary: shrek x bakugou and vsco girl dio is recording and uploads it to pornhub





	Don’t Leave My Swamp

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. Leave if you don’t want to read it.

“mmmm bakugou you smell so good i must touch you” shrek began to touch bakugous body. the scent of a carmel filled his nostrils because of bakugous sweat. dio appeared in the doorway and said “and i oop this looks like it will be spicy i must record this sksksksks” so he pulled out his phone and opened his camera. bakugou and shrek saw him but they did not care. bakugou thought “why does dio have a hydroflask” but he brushed the thought away. he put his hand around shreks peen and thrusted him with his hand. “ugh that feels good so not stop” and he took him into his mouth and mouth fucked him well. “it is my turn now bakugou” said shrek as he flipped him over so he could reck his dick and ass. shrek thrusted his peen into bakugous ass and would not stop moving. “hnnnngngnnn” bakugou could only moan in pleaseuren as shrek fucked him. “bakugou please don’t leave my swamp i love you” shrek said as he pulled bakgugou into his chest in an embrace. “i will never leave your swamp you fucking thick skulled ogre boi” replies bakugou “sksksk save the turtles this is so good i must post this to porn hub” said dio as he opened the website in his browser and posted the video. it hit the top trending on the site and even got an award at the porn hub awards.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
